Love Runs Further Then Knowing Ones Face
by GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN
Summary: Dont be fooled by the title, this isn't a sappy romance. The Hetalia and D Grey Man parties are looking for the missing Vocaloid... But, there's more to the Vocaloid tale then they know. Yullen, Spamano, GerIta, and others. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! (Rating may go up in future chapters)


**Gir here.**

**Full Summary: ((Still, not mushy!))**

**Once there was a scientist named Dr Mana Walker. He created the first known Vocaloid. Both the Hetalia, and D Gray man parties must band together to find the Vocaloid. Relationships will be born, or will they? For, how can one fall in love without knowing the others face? Yullen, GerIta, Spamano, and others...**

**Don't own –man…. Or Vocaloids….. Or Hetalia… This is the disclaimer, it is in effect all thorough the story. So keep in mind that it will remain here.**

***=comment**

* * *

It's the year 2100, the golden age of Music. This is the year where all musical artists amp up their game and actually play something GOOD and LONG LASTING in POPULARITY. Recently there have been rumors of the abandoned Vocaloid project coming back somehow… That's right, it was abandoned, due to the death of the one and only scientist who had made a working vocaloid. Dr. Mana Walker had died from an accident involving a crash with a 90 wheeler oil tanker, which was thrown off course by an explosion from an akuma, not that anyone else knows about that except a select few people, including me. All of the documents, research, and the initial vocaloid itself were in the small vehicle when the car was sent up in flames. Nothing was salvageable. Yet, something was missing from the cars remains… It was the body of the scientist. Even with that big of an explosion, there should have been _something…_ Some form of remains from his body… Yet that was gone, and so was the vocaloid. The first theory was that the bodies were tossed somewhere from the force of impact. But, for that to work, the bodies would have been found by now. They haven't, so that's crossed out. The second, and most recent theory, was that one of them was still alive and carried the other out of the crash and hid. That theory is still being investigated today. But I'm not investigating that, I'm saving the world from akuma. If you could call it that, considering all of the buildings, roads, and such are up in space due to the planet Earth being over polluted. Who am I? I am Yuu Kanda. I hate it when people use my first name. So, I go by my last. Right now I'm stuck in a 60 wheeled buss, heading for the next location of a mission, next to the most annoying _thing_ in the solar system.

* * *

**((This is 3****rd**** Pov now.))**

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! C'mon buddy, stop writing the mission report and relax! I mean really, the mission hasn't even started yet!" Lavi whined, grabbing the mission report out of Kanda's lap.

Kanda growled at the use of his name. Yet, the rabbit had a point. The mission hadn't started, but Kanda liked to be prepared.

"One, Don't. Call. Me. That. Two, I am not your 'Buddy'. Three, STOP BRAIDING MY HAIR!" Kanda growled, taking his hair out of the red-head's hands and un-braiding it.

"Will you Puh-_lease _stop fighting? Look, we're here." Lenalee stated, walking up the, rather long, aisle to the open door of the buss.

"M'kay, c'mon Yuu-chan, we have to get this akuma and gather the innocence before the earl does!" Lavi exclaimed, hopping out of the buss much like a rabbit would do.

"Che" Kanda got off the bus as well.

The trio walked to the place where the akuma and innocence were. Yet, all they saw was a grave yard, a large, empty, grave yard. There was something beside one of the headstones… They walked closer to inspect it. What they found was the remains of an akuma's body.

"This means…." Lenalee started.

"A new accommodator has appeared." Lavi finished.

Kanda stooped down to look at the remains more closely. There was something, shiny, there… He started to dig through the rubble as the other two decided to try and decipher the name on the headstone. They thought that it would give them a clue as to who the accommodator was, seeing as how said headstones owner was most likely the akuma's soul.

Kanda continued to dig until he was able to grab the shiny object and inspect it. It was a piece of glass. But this was no normal glass, at first glance it was, but when Kanda brought it near Mugen to place it in his pocket, the glass changed from a dull grey to an assortment of all the colors ever imagined. He brought it further from said katana to see if it was really what was causing the glass to change in such a manner. Sure enough, the glass started to fade back to a dull grey and, when brought closer, lit up again.

His eyebrows knit together in a look of pure puzzlement. Then, a gasp was heard from the duo by the headstone.

"Kanda, come look at this!" Lenalee gasped.

Kanda placed the glass back into his pocket as he walked over to the two stunned exorcists.

"What?" He grunted.

"Look at the name on the stone!" Lenalee pointed to the well-weathered letters.

The letters spelled out the name Mana Walker.

"Dude, I thought that that theory of one of them still being alive was a myth!" Lavi exclaimed, scratching his cheek in amazement and embarrassment. That must have been a bruise to his pride, seeing as how he was a bookman and should have known if it was fact or fiction.

"That would mean that the vocaloid is still out there! Boys, we have to find it before the wrong person gets their hands on it!"Lenalee reasoned.

"Uh, Lena? Your mother-ness is showing." Lavi pointed out.

"Since when do I care? We just have to!"

"We don't know where it is!"

"Then we look for clues!"

"HQ* isn't going to just let us look for something that was supposedly lost eons ago." Kanda added.

"Since when do we listen to HQ about anything?" Lenalee stated.

"What if HQ were to get their hands on it? They would do all kinds of horrible experiments and strip it down for information."Lavi reasoned.

'That's what I meant… One of these days, I would like to find just one person, ONE, that can actually understand what I'm saying!**' Kanda thought.

"Well, we could always do it undercover of another mission. I mean, if Nii-San were to assign us a cover mission while we looked for the vocaloid, then HQ wouldn't know a thing!" Lenalee reasoned.

"Okay then! We'll do that, now, what about the accommodator?" Lavi questioned.

"Well, I found something that is interesting. It turned rainbow when I placed it near Mugen." Kanda stated, taking the glass out of his pocket and showing them the effect.

"NO WAY! THAT'S THE RARE BUTTERFLY GLASS!" Lavi exclaimed.

"The rare butterfly glass?" Lenalee questioned.

"YEAH! It's a really special kind of glass that is said to have been made by Dr. Walker! He made that glass to be on the vocaloid's headphones! What this glass is made of, no one knows, not even Mana himself, but it's supposed to have a special reaction whenever its close to the element it is made of! Do you know what this means? It means that the vocaloid IS THE A-CCO-MO-DA-TOR****!" He finished, gasping for breath.

"Well then, finding that vocaloid is top priority now, isn't it?" Lenalee questioned, a smug grin on her face and her knuckles on her hips, elbows bent and pointing outward, leaning forward slightly while using her left leg as a crutch, giving her that whole 'momma knows best, I told you so' look.

"Wow, that's convincingly smug and professional." Lavi stated, paling slightly from the sheer fact that she could DO that.

"Well then, now that your creeped out for god-knows-what-reason, we should be getting back now. It's almost time for school." She stated.

"Aw man, I don't even get why we have to have to have cover lives…" Lavi whined.

"It's so that we don't raise any suspicion if we are spotted. After all, the security these days is ti-ight. We need to seem as un-suspicious as possible so if we get caught by one of the computer guards we can come up with an easy excuse." Lenalee finished, cringing at said 'guards'.

Jail keepers is a better title. Those robots are so.. so.. uptight, it's always as if you're doing something wrong around them. All of the people of the solar system know of this, and hate the guards for it.

"Well, let's go, it's not like we have anything else to do now. Well, except find that vocaloid." Lavi finished.

* * *

*** HQ is the evil church or Vatican… Not Komui, I mean Louvelieer… (That's how you spell his name, right? No really, please tell me.)**

**** The new language: Kandanese. Lol. There will be a translator, don't worry. ALSO, I am aware that Kanda is EXTREMELY OOC in this sentence, he will NOT be like this for the rest of the story. So relax, no OOC Kanda from now on. This was put just for the plot. **

***** You know when you are really excited and you talk fast and loud and at the end of whatever long speech your giving you end up stressing the syllables? That's what he did here.**

**Sorry if this chapter is too short… I swear they look bigger on Word!**

**ALSO:**

**The Hetalia gang will appear in the next chapter, I PROMISE! Just bear with me!**

**Gir Out**


End file.
